


A Robot's Guide to Sexual Encounters

by Lt_Kickbutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: All Kinds of Sex Acts, Alternate Universe - Atlas Robots are Sex Robots, Bisexual Characters, Casual Sex, Foursomes, Lemon, More Information in Notes, Multi, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Threesomes, slow burn relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Kickbutt/pseuds/Lt_Kickbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coinciding with team RWBY's first semester at Beacon the Schnee Dicks Company released their newest and far superior sex robot model. The Penny model looks, acts, and talks human, but it can never be. Join Penny as she helps the characters of RWBY learn about their sexuality and bring lovers together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yang x Atlasian Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a heavy smut story I came up with to explore Penny's robo sexuality. That being said I am not going to be including Penny in each chapter, Penny and other robot sex toys are just the universe change I use to facilitate this much sex. I have plans for almost every character so far, I'll include characters I don't have plans for in the end notes, but this first chapter simply stars Yang.
> 
> So here's the ground rules I feel like I want to say. The only relationships you can really count on are Nuts and Dolts, and Renora. Everything else is in the air, and people will be moving around. All the sex will be consensual even if I don't go out of my way to affirm it. And finally, there will be several sexualities in play, I leave it up to you to label them if you wish, I am just writing the scenes, but just know that there will be M/M sex acts, F/M sex acts, and F/F sex acts. 
> 
> I will be labeling the notes of each chapter with the gender of who's doing the sex acts. I may be paranoid about this but I feel people interested in F/M or F/F may not be interested in reading M/M :P. Say something if they pertains to you, because I might drop it and just surprise everyone.
> 
> Chapter 5 is the only chapter planned with a smutty scene. The story is important to me, but not really if you just want to read the smutty bits.
> 
> Also, I've never asked for this before, but if someone would like to offer their time to beta this story in particular go ahead and leave me a comment! I'm looking for help!

Yang rolled over in her sheets to glance at the clock. It softly ticked to six a.m. and Yang forced her eyes closed to try to sleep. Her mind raced about the day ahead of her; her first day at Beacon academy! She had worked hard to get accepted and her baby sister got accepted to the same class! She tossed around again excited about her new home, excited about her new potential teammates, and excited about her future as a huntress. Tossing and turning for what felt like an hour Yang lifted her head from the pillow, 6:06 read on the clock and she groaned. Annoyed she rolled right off her bed and tumbled to her closet.

Opening the door quietly to not wake her sister across the hall her beloved Atlasian Knight 2.0 model sat slumped against the wall. Cool steel painted chrome and black Yang crouched down and gave the facemask a kiss as she clicked the on switch under the mask. It booted up on silent mode, a byproduct of having to live with her kid sister and father, and smoothly crawled out of the closet and stood up. It silently bowed its head in greeting as Yang grinned at the mechanical marvel. In nothing but white panties Yang spun around on her heels, her golden locks following suit and dug through her bottom drawer. Digging out a Schnee Dicks Company glass dildo from underneath her old shirts she knelt down and attached the base to her knight.

Spitting on the tip Yang dragged her own slimy lube down the shaft. Swirling her tongue around the head Yang took her toy into her mouth as she worked up as much spit as possible. Taking her knights hand she moved it up to her hair and it gently tangled its metal fingers through her hair. Yang had gotten so used to her knight the sound of hydraulics in motion alone would get her wet.  Letting him go she stroked her spit across the dildo with a loud _schlick, schlick, schlick_.

“I think we’re ready.” Yang got to her feet and strut to her bed. Bending over across her mattress she reached back and pulled her panties to the side, “No funny business tonight.” The knight sprang to life at the voice command. Walking over to Yang it grabbed her hips, lifted her butt up, and slid its spit coated cock into her pussy.

Yang let out a gleeful gasp as it proceeded to thrust its length back and forth. Slowly and with precise deliberation it began to rotate its hips by only degrees, pushing against one wall and pulling against the other. It didn’t miss a spot. The knight had been designed to fuck every single spot, if Yang started to expect a rhythm it would extend its rotation by another few degrees and press her walls even further. Yang moaned into her sheets as she thrusted her ass backwards, if no other reason than her nightly game to try to confuse the robot.

It never worked. The Atlasian Knight 2.0 still remained an ingenious display of robotics even after two years since it came on the market. The knight pressed down on her hips and began to thrust rapidly into her.  Yang only just managed to sputter out her command.

“Al- All the way.” Without a sound the knight plunged its cock as far as it could push. Jamming up against her ass the bedframe inched with them as it pressed time and again against the bottom of her convulsing pussy. Yang’s eyes flared red as she bit down on her pillow being pushed around by her metal lover. She threw her arm up behind her and the knight grabbed up her wrist and pulled.

“HNNNGGG!” Yang’s eyes rolled as she held on tight to her pillow with her teeth. The knight had pulled her up and pinned by her wrist in the air. Bits of sweat rolled down her neck and pooled between her breasts before powerful thrusts sent her boobs bounding back and forth. Yang’s body lit up, her semblance searing the air around her as the front of her thighs were smashed against the bed frame.

The knight continued to thrust pulling Yang’s ass to the base of its cock with its free hand. Her legs wobbled as Yang flexed to try to hold her dildo inside of her, but it wasn’t having any of it. Given agency to take command the knight let go of her wrist and shoved her face back into the bed with one arm. With the other it reached down into her panties and vibrated two fingers through her blonde bush and against her engorged clit. Yang shuddered and stomped her feet trying to hold out against the sensory overload. Scrunching her flushed face she bit down on her lip as she could feel the split seconds of cool metal rubbing against her heated sex. Not a sharp edge on the knight Yang’s thick curves and proficiency for taking pain allowed her to have her knight at full speed.

The knight gyrated its hips in a wide circle as it thrusted at the peak. Yang went flat against the bed, her legs stiff, and toes curled as she screamed into the inside of her elbow. Gushing out of her sex her orgasm lasted several long blissful moments. Yang managed to tap her knight’s foot with her own commanding it to pause. She heaved a sigh of relief as her body relaxed. The knight took a step back and awaited his next command. Cum still dripped from her sex as Yang leapt up and her slid her panties to the floor. Picking them up she knelt down in front of her knight and began to mop up her orgasm off of her sex toys.

“Sprayed you pretty good.” She smirked as she admired her work. The thin fluid soaked through her panties on onto her fingers. “Battery power?”

“Forty-two percent remaining” a robotic voice on low volume answered.

“Come lay with me.” Yang took her knight by two fingers and walked it onto the bed where she laid down and it in front of her. She rubbed her unruly bush against its backside cursing her laziness when it came to shaving. She wrapped her arms around it and flipped her long mane over its head with a giggle. Even being metal it never took Yang much time to warm the thing up with her body heat. She had tested every inch of its metal time and time again, looking for a soft spot she could pretend was human. Yang’s libido had been off the wall ever since she discovered her sexuality. The toys and the knight helped, but she hoped she could hold onto a real partner at Beacon.

She put her ear to its back and calmed her breathing. Gears moved and fluids ran inside her friend. Truly a marvel of engineering, but she could only think of the countless times she’s fucked it. Her heart sped up and her eyes glistened as she slowly reached down to her dildo and wrapped her fingers around it.

“Slower this time.” Yang spread her legs and her knight rolled over top of her, pinning her in place between two arms. She clutched onto its “bicep” as it carefully pushed itself inside of her. As commanded it started slowly, each thrust taken with great care and lingered for a moment more or less the one before.  Yang had no idea how long or deep each would be just that she trusted its judgement in matters of pleasing her. It took two fingers and pressed down on the skin above her sex, pressing her walls to choke down on the toy. Her guttural moan showed her approval, but she knew her knight took no pride in it. She turned away from his face and lay there until she finished. Hardly romantic, but as she felt the waves of ecstasy build from her crotch she didn’t care. Yang felt amazing. So very close she squealed out as her knight vibrated its cock inside of her. Just as her abs flexed and she clutched onto something to brace for her climax her bedroom door began to creak open.

“Yang…are you awake? You have to get going if we want to make the airsh-“

“OH GOD RUBY!” Yang shut her eyes and held her breath, praying this nightmare away as she muffled down a poorly timed orgasm. “Stop, stop!” Both Ruby at the door and her knight stopped. It pulled out with a soft squelch that made Yang cringe, hoping Ruby couldn’t hear.

“Oh…Sorry. Can you please hurry!? It’s eight in the morning.”

“Eight!? When did that happen?!” Yang rose from her bed and shoved her knight back into the closet, detaching the dildo and throwing it in her travel bag. Ruby stepped into the room after Yang threw on a shirt, fanning away the smell of sex.

“Hurry, hurry! We don’t want to be late!” Ruby strode to the other end of the room and opened her sister’s window. Yang stood around, not unused to getting accidently walked in on, but hated it all the same.

“Hey, uh…sorry you had to see that. I just…couldn’t sleep.”

Ruby turned around and rolled her eyes, “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep either last night either. Try not to get caught around by your new roommates though.” Yang’s face lit red, but she smirked it away.

“Maybe they’ll want to join me!”

Ruby winced and shuddered, “Gross, gross, gross.” Grabbing her sister Ruby pulled Yang to the bathroom, “You have thirty minutes, please!”


	2. Penny x Yang x Weiss x Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY meets Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob, Titjob, Fondling, and Fingering in this chapter.

Yang had expected her fellow huntsmen and huntress at Beacon to be fit and attractive, but not like _this_. Nearly all the boys were tall with broad shoulders and wonderful smiles. The ladies each walked with a swagger of a warrior, femme fatales with long legs and eyes that made her knees shake. She could have been paired with anyone and happily snuck peeks in the shower for the next four years, but she had gotten lucky. Paired with Blake Belladonna her voice melted Yang like butter and had a sneaky smile that was hard to coax out of her, but worth any embarrassing joke.

Her, Blake, along with Ruby and her partner, Weiss formed team RWBY. Yang had been pleasantly pleased about all her new roommates. And the four had gotten along swimmingly for the first week and Yang and Ruby were returning from home after the weekend with more previsions.

“Heeelloooooo!” Yang announced her and Ruby’s entrance before opening the door with arms full of luggage and groceries from home. Inside the room Blake laid on her bed with a book to her face. She greeted them and helped them unpack.

“Where’s Weiss?” Ruby pulled out a can of tuna.

“She had a package from home she said. She had to pick it up from the mail room.” Blake answered eyeing up her can. Behind them came a knock on the door.

“I’m coming inside please be decent.”

Yang snickered as Weiss opened the door, “You know Weiss, we live together now. You’re going to see us nak-“ The door opened and Weiss strolled into the room holding another girl’s hand. She had big green eyes, short orange hair with a pink bow, a short grey dress, and black leggings on. Her smile looked perfectly symmetrical as she walked into the room led by Weiss.

The three looked on silently. Weiss walked the girl in front of her bed when she turned, “Everyone, this is Penny.”

“Salutaions, friends of Weiss!” The girl waved.

The three gave their hellos and continued to stare. Finally Weiss broke the silence, “I hope this isn’t too awkward. I don’t know your opinions on Schnee Dicks Company products, but seeing how I’m part of the family-“

“Whoa wait. You’re THOSE Schnees?!?! The richest family in Remnant?!” Ruby and Blake shared a facepalm before Yang continued, “So that means…Penny is a robot?!”

The three got in close to examine Penny who remained upright and smiling. They poked its skin, it felt like skin. They felt its hair, it felt just like hair. “Penny had you all fooled then?” Weiss crossed her arms proudly, “Good. Good job Penny.”

“Thank you Weiss. I’m happy to hel-mm” Yang stuck her finger into Penny’s mouth. Its lips felt…real, really _real._ There was spit on its teeth and tongue, and it all felt so human.

“Whoa this is crazy! I have the knight 2.0 at my house. It’s great. I didn’t know there was another model out.”

“Penny isn’t available for purchase yet. It’s just my sister is the CEO and my father owns the company and I really…um… _enjoy_ the products so I get them early. Also this is good advertising!”

Yang’s heart beat into her throat. Her mind swam with the possibilities of having a roommate who also enjoyed SDC sex toys. Yang threw her arm around Weiss and waggled her eyebrows, “How about you advertise to me now then!”  

Oblivious or choosing to ignore the pass, “Sure. What would you like to know?”

“I…well. I guess the most important thing for me…” Yang blushed red as she looked to Blake and Ruby. Ruby had her eyes fixated on Penny, but Blake shot her a glance. “Does Penny have a penis or dildo attachment or what?”

Weiss looked to Blake and Ruby, “Do you mind if I show you?” Ruby nodded slowly without blinking but Blake answered.

“I’m interested in this as well.”

“Well the Penny model has multiple variations. You can have the realistic vagina, the cock and balls that can alter length and girth, or the cock and vagina both!” Yang smirked away happily as Weiss spewed out the otherwise gutter language like she had to a make a sale. Blake seemed unphased by it while Ruby continued to stare at Penny mouth agape.

“If it is too much I don’t need to keep it here! I understand.”

“I’m fine with it.” Blake replied coolly.

“Are you kidding?! I love it! I love all your products! They really have changed my life, please don’t send it back.” Yang finally noticed her sister, “Ehh, you might want to double check with Ruby though. She really doesn’t like my knight back home.”

Weiss frowned, “Really Ruby? Do you not like Penny? I-“

“I love Penny!” Ruby sprang to life with a blink, “I mean…she’s really pretty. She’s so pretty…not like the other ones. I can’t believe she’s not real!” Ruby had told the truth. Since Penny had walked into the room Ruby had butterflies floating in her stomach. Its voice sounded like a human, in fact better than, like an angle, and its eyes were perfect. It looked so innocent one could never guess its true purpose.

Weiss ran up and grabbed Ruby’s hands, “Really Ruby? I’m so glad to hear you say that. I…I wanted to share Penny with you especially.”

“Eh? Me?”

Weiss ended around, her face a dark red, “If you would like that. I mean, all four of us can share.”

Yang pumped her fist, “All right!” and Weiss calmed down, “But Weiss, what kind of equipment does your Penny have?”

Weiss unceremoniously lifted the dress on Penny, who remained stoic and smiling. Underneath her clothes Penny had come equip with a hairless cock and balls matching her skin color. It dangled between her legs completely flaccid without underwear.

Ruby averted her eyes as the rest stared at Penny’s junk, “Holy crap it gets soft and hard?!”  Yang leaned in and Ruby fought the urge to tackle her, “Mind if I…?”

“I’m leaving!” Ruby turned around to the door, “I can’t watch my sister... I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

Weiss’ head hung dejected as she whispered out, “Oh. Alright.” Fortunately for her Weiss still had two lovely ladies interested in her toy. She looked back up and back to Penny, “Go ahead Yang. Penny, you have my permission to obey the commands of each member of team RWBY.”

“Confirmed and updated.” The unnatural sentence made Weiss’ face wince despite how human Penny’s voice sounded.

“Alright I’m just going to...” Yang cupped a hand around Penny’s balls and began to massage its fleshy sack. The skin wrinkled, pushed, and pulled to the touch. She pushed her fingers into the sack and felt soft orbs part to each side. “Wow, Weiss. This feels just like the real thing!”

Weiss knelt down next to Yang, “Does it?” Weiss began to rub Penny’s inner thigh as Yang continued to fondle, “I never held a _real_ one. But I’m glad you say so.”

“Never?!”

Weiss blushed under scrutiny of her inexperience, “Never. I prefer ladies actually.”

With a sly smile of ill intent Yang questioned on, “Then why’d you get the penis?”

“I didn’t really get to choose. I got this before they come on the market. They just gave me what they had. Besides, it still feels good.”

“Yeah it does!” Yang took Weiss’ hand and moved it over onto Penny’s sack. Weiss began to sheepishly fondle its balls. Not that Weiss never felt Penny’s balls before, but she’s never been watched over by someone else. Weiss could feel Yang breathing on her cheek, and their fingers would collide as they explored Penny’s body. The heiress would sneak glances at Yang. Yang’s face blushed red and her chest heaved in expectation making Weiss whimper as she lost all concentration.

Above them Penny let out a soft moan as her cock started to stiffen startling both Yang and Blake. Blake had her eyes transfixed on Penny’s face. Its eyelids fluttered as its cheeks turned pink. Its stare looked impossibly tender for a machine. Like it had been these two’s lover for a hundred years. Penny looked up at Blake, wide eyed with her ears turning red. It crooked its finger and beckoned Blake over.

 Blake obliged and got in close, standing over Yang and Weiss’ heads. Blake looked down to Penny’s erect cock as Yang lapped down its length and Weiss watched. Penny took a finger and lifted Blake’s chin surprising her with a kiss. Its lips were delicate against her own. The kind of lips you didn’t want to break away from because you would never want to hurt the person who owned them. Blake moved her tongue, needing to desperately know what Penny tasted like. Obliging Penny parted its soft lips and took a small breath right out of Blake’s mouth, happily startling her again. She pressed her tongue into its mouth, scraping against teeth and tongue it all felt too real. Blake’s eyes fluttered for a moment before she broke away from Penny to catch a breath.

Blake looked again and her hand was tangled into Penny’s hair. It had leaned into her palm during their kiss and Blake reflexively stroked it with her thumb. Looking down Yang’s jacket had come off, exposing her shoulders and neck, as her head bobbed up and down Penny’s length. Weiss hung onto Yang’s shoulder kissing the nape of her neck as Yang slid all of Penny down her throat. Scraping her teeth down Yang’s shoulder and back Weiss tugged the cloth around Yang’s breasts down with her.  Yang’s chest exploded from behind the cloth with a jump. Coming back for air Yang tasted a salty sweetness on the tip of Penny’s cock.

Yang gripped down and gave a light twist as she worked what looked like pre to tip of Penny’s cock. “Is that actual cum?!” Yang gawked in astonishment before she placed her tongue on it.

“Saline mixture. It’s got the consistency and is safe to eat, for vaginas, and for anal. All that’s in there is water, salt, and sugar.”

“I don’t want a salty pussy!”

Weiss bit down on Yang’s earlobe, giving it a tug. “I promise its safe. And I have refill bottles!”

“Well how do we get it to cum?”

Weiss positioned herself behind Yang, “Well. I have it set to cum when I do. But we can put in a set amount of friction sustained. Or…” Weiss wrapped her hands around Yang’s stomach and lifted her breasts from underneath. “Penny. Go ahead and cum all over Yang’s tits for me.”

On command Penny groaned low and her balls shrank as she pumped out nearly a dozen ropes of cum across her chest. Yang let out a holler as Weiss held her in place and Blake laughed. Heated strings of white nailed Yang like a dart board as Weiss made sure it could pool on top. It weighed heavy on her breasts and slowly began to tickle down in the spaces of Weiss’ fondling. Penny wiped her spit and cum coated cock off on Yang’s nipple while Yang and Weiss played with its cum.

Weiss took two fingers full and shoved it in her mouth before giving Yang the same treatment. “It tastes like strawberries!”

“REALLY?!” Blake gawked from behind and reached down for her own sample off of Yang’s breasts.

Weiss’ face had turned an even deeper shade of red as she buried it into Yang’s back. “Well Ruby told me her favorite food was strawberries and we make that flavor. I got it for her.”

“You _have_ to tell her, she’ll join you for sure!”

Weiss’ eyes lit up as she smiled genuinely for maybe the first time since they met. Yang spread the cum across her breasts before leaning in and wrapping them around Penny’s cock. The robot cooed as she began to thrust without prompting into Yang’s heated bosom. Yang listened hard for the rush of fluids or the turning of gears like her knight, and although she didn’t find any she had never been happier with her casual sex.

Weiss hung off Yang’s muscular body kissing and biting every goose bump and bit of skin visible. As she slowly reached down past her abs, fingering for Yang’s belt buckle. Meanwhile Blake positioned herself behind Penny, undoing the straps around her shoulders Blake pulled off her dress and shirt. Completely naked Blake reached around and grabbed her breasts from behind. Squeezing down hard Penny gave a yelp, which again startled her and Yang. Penny reached back and stroked Blake’s hair as she pressed her tongue into the space of its collar bone.

Penny smelled and tasted like sweat. Actual, human sweat. The details had Blake completely dumbfounded as she fumbled nervously with Penny’s nipples. With a pinch Penny exhaled a lusty moan. Turning Penny whispered into Blake’s ear, “Blake, tell me to cum. _Please_.” The emphasis in her voice made Blake’s knee’s wobble, but she remained cool.

“Not just yet, lover. Look at how much fun Yang is having.” Yang had her hands pushed up against her breasts, enveloping Penny’s cock completely.  Her wide smile had been directed towards Black since she started to fondle Penny. She pushed down onto the base of Penny’s cock, pressing her breasts into it Penny wouldn’t be budged. Back and forth Yang moved her shoulders rapidly which in turn moved her breasts down the length of its prick. Yang could feel it pulsing against her chest as she slowed down to take deliberate strokes, lapping the emerging pre when she leaned to the base.

Weiss had managed to undo Yang’s belt and pop off the button to her pants. Yang didn’t let her proceed without a gift. The first and only kiss between humans as Yang moved Weiss’ chin back up to her and the two locked lips. Tongue and teeth collided as they tried to make out while Yang tit fucked Penny and Weiss dug around in Yang’s pants. Yang broke away first to bite Weiss’ lower lip with a tug. Her eyes lit red as her aggression got the better of her, turning back to Penny, squeezing her tits around its girth until they ached and furiously moved back and forth.

Weiss refused to be outdone as she slid her hands into Yang’s panties. Giggling with glee she wrapped fingers into the blonde’s bush.  Moving further down she ran her fingers over Yang’s engorged mound, fumbling around blind while she gathered up enough of Yang’s cum to lube her fingers. Weiss could have done anything with her fingers and Yang would have gifted her with a glorious orgasm. But Weiss found her way, stroking Yang’s pussy lips with delicate precision while her thumb rested on Yang’s clit. Moved by Yang’s powerful thrusts Weiss hardly had to do anything at all, but Weiss would have never been content with that. Instead she moved her thumb in circles around Yang’s clit as she spread apart with her first and third finger and pressed against her entrance with her middle finger. Yang slowed to a crawl as she started to shudder. Weiss crooked her finger and slid it into Yang’s slicked entrance. She pushed hard to split apart Yang’s pussy walls against the weight of Yang’s body. Yang noticed the heiress struggling, her muscles flaring. Yang leaned back away from Penny, onto her hands, and spread her legs for Weiss to pump her finger against Yang’s spot. Her pussy grabbed down on every bit of knuckle Weiss offered her. Back and forth Weiss took the utmost care of her new lover.

As finger pumps were drowned out by the soft schlicks of Yang’s juices Blake turned to Penny and whispered in its ear, “I want you to cum now. I want you to coat both their faces in your thick, heated cum. I need you to do that for me.” On command Penny obeyed. Yang had her head back and mouth agape as Weiss had her lips to the blonde’s ear whispering dirty words. Penny’s cumshot had come completely unexpected, blasting Weiss on the cheek before she turned and spraying across Yang’s lips before Yang succumbed to Weiss and squirted into her pants. Yang’s face scrunched up as she muffled her moaning. It felt like her first time again, having Weiss hastily finger fuck Yang through her pants. She hardly cared about the coating of cum on her face or that Blake ordered Penny to do so.

Weiss slowly withdrew her hand from Yang’s crotch and wiped it on Penny’s discarded dress. Blake’s eyes had nearly fallen out of her head when she watched Yang and Weiss get cum blasted by Penny. Her breathing became labored as her face and ears had turned red. Weiss leaned over to Yang and planted a kiss on the blondes lips, lapping up the string of cum across it. Blake’s sex ached for attention and without a word she picked up her copy of _Ninjas of Love_ and bolted to the bathroom.

“Aww. Blake! I would have taken care of that!” Yang yelled into the door as she opened up her luggage for a fresh pair of pants.

“No, no. That’s alright. It’ll only...hnn. I wouldn’t last very long anyway.” Blake tried her best to respond while she held her book open to her favorite part and fingered herself.

Weiss had gotten Penny to cloth itself and turned the robot off. They agreed to leave enough closet space for Penny and after showers and a change of clothes were off to fetch Ruby and enjoy the rest of their Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! Did the chapter notes adequately warn you? That's really something I'm worried about. Please consider that as you're reading more.


	3. Ren x Nora & Jaune x Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JPNR have some trouble in the first few weeks of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora implied sex. Pyrrha assists Jaune.

Ren and Nora had unapologetically had sex ten out of the twelve nights during their first two weeks at Beacon. Which Jaune and Pyrrha had been subjected to try and shad to sleep though each night. Ren and Nora would have considered being quieter or more private but neither Jaune nor Pyrrha had it in them to talk about it the next morning. They both rationalized that this is what roommate life would be like and probably all upperclassmen dorms were busy into the night. Luckily for Jaune and Pyrrha Ren and Nora had just been having hushed vanilla sex before bed. They didn’t want to be rude, but they couldn’t help themselves. They finally had a home! With a bed! And they were together! They had a lot to be happy about.

The mornings would prove to be awkward as Nora and Ren didn’t have any reservations about walking around in the nude from bed to bathroom.  They explained that they both lived outside the kingdom before and never really had a family or home except each other, and they had always been this way. They didn’t even mind when their teammates would sneak glances at them or their partner. Ren didn’t mind Nora’s silly flirting with Jaune. Just as Nora didn’t mind Ren going out his way to be silently sweet and helpful towards Pyrrha. Everyone in team JPNR appreciated one another for who they were, but Jaune only had eyes for Pyrrha. And vice versa.

Poor Jaune had been spending those days, including going to class, with a throbbing erection he honestly didn’t know what to do with. He felt awkward thinking about taking the time in the bathroom or the shower when it had to be shared in the morning. It didn’t help that Ren and Nora were both walking around stark naked and having regular sex every night. He especially didn’t want to try a sneaky jack off while they were doing it, the thought of getting caught jacking off to his new roommates having sex would label him a pervert for the next four years. He couldn’t think of a reason to sneak a shower at night short of rolling around in the mud, which would make him look like an idiot. Sparring training wouldn’t start in earnest until Monday and that would be his excuse.

Unfortunately for Jaune everyone in team JPNR had noticed his problem. After a week the three couldn’t ignore the writhing team captain anymore. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha huddled around Saturday morning before Jaune woke up and Nora started talking, “Why hasn’t he jacked off yet?! Have you guys SEEN that thing?!”

Pyrrha’s ears turned as red as her hair, “What do you mean seen? Like his pants or naked?”

“I mean his pants! Wait…” Nora’s eyes lit up, “Have you seen him naked?!”

“Accidently once, when he got in the shower the door was open a crack.”

Nora grabbed Pyrrha’s shoulders and her face turned stern, “Pyrrha. You should help him. I don’t know if he’s ever going to take care of it! He can’t even walk anymore! He just waddles around.”

“M-m-m-meee? Why me? I mean…I could.” Pyrrha’s eyes went wide and her chest and ears got hotter. Pyrrha had already considered just jumping his bones, or simply offering a hand. They had been subjected to two weeks of sex together already. Every time she talked herself up she would start to worry. She wanted to date Jaune, maybe be his girlfriend, but she didn’t want their relationship to just be casual sex. She didn’t want to go into a relationship with Jaune expecting to get sex whenever he wanted either. Ren and Nora have had years to build up to this moment, it could all go wrong if they tried to mimic them.  She felt bad for him, but she wanted to go slower than that.

Pyrrha mumbled to the pair going back and forth on her decision before Ren rescued her, “Why don’t the three of us leave to do something? It is the weekend we could tell him we’re going into town. That way he’ll have the room to do whatever he wants.”

Pyrrha grabbed Ren’s hands with a smile, “That’s genius Ren! Thank you.” They broke from their huddle and looked to Jaune, stirring in his sleep.

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune’s bed and nudged him a bit before whispering in his ear, “Jaune. Nora, Ren, and I are going into town for the day. Have a good day okay?”

Jaune stirred in bed for a moment as Pyrrha turned around, he opened his eyes to Pyrrha’s behind walking away, “Pyrrha, wait up.” The three froze into a cringe as Jaune got up. “Just give me twenty minutes. I want to come.”

“Well you could also just catch up with us in a little while…”

“I...suppose.” The three turned back around to the door, “Wait Pyrrha. Could you just wait around? We could go together.” Pyrrha’s shoulders got goosebumps before she turned around with a smile.

“Of course Jaune. I can wait, we’ll go together.” Jaune sprung up and ran into the bathroom. Nora smiled with a thumb up as she and Ren left for town.

Pyrrha lazed about the dorm while the shower ran. Her heart raced hoping Jaune would ask her out, or to coffee or anything to do just the two of them today. She waited patiently with high expectations but after twenty-five minutes in the shower she had forgotten the reason for the initial plan. Ten minutes later the shower was still going, but Pyrrha desperately needed to use the bathroom. Like before the bathroom door was left open just a crack, and although embarrassed she poked her head through.

“Jaune?”

“Pyrrha!” His voice came from behind the curtain cutting through the sound of water, “I’m sorry am I taking too long, I lose track of time in the shower.”

“It’s okay really, I just have to use the toilet. Do you mind if I…? While you’re in the shower?”

“Pee? Right there? Next to the shower? Of course you can! I’ll just stay in here.”

Pyrrha dropped her panties to her knees and sat down with a sigh out of habit. Biting her tongue as not to be heard Pyrrha could tell right where Jaune stood due to the creaking of the old shower. She was about finished when startled by the curtain rustling.

“Sorry, sorry. My hand…slipped a little.” Pyrrha’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she recalled the entire plan. She cursed herself for forgetting Jaune’s erection problem to daydream about dates. She was in the room now, and Jaune had to be doing _that_.

“It’s okay Jaune. You’ve been in there a while though…Are you having trouble?” Pyrrha felt the lump in throat bob and the nervous gulp cut through the loud ringing in her ears. Jaune remained silent and Pyrrha waited.

“I’m sorry Pyrrha. I’m wasting your time. I just…have a problem. I-”

“It’s okay Jaune. I know all about _it_. I have seen you struggling with it, but what’s the problem?”

“I…uh…have a hard time finishing in the shower. I don’t know if it’s the water or because I’m standing up, but it takes forever.

“What are you thinking about?” Pyrrha cooed softly. Hoping for a specific answer.

Jaune squeaked from the other side of the curtain, “I guess I’m thinking about you. Heh heh heh” Jaune laughed nervously and deliberately thinking he could joke it away but his heart thumped against his throat.

“You guess?”

“I…I…am thinking about you.” Jaune shuddered embarrassed, his boner slowly softening up from shame, “Peeing.”

Pyrrha’s face went bright red, but she tried to stay calm, “That’s a thought. But let’s save that one for later.”

Jaune’s cock jut right back to attention and emboldened him, “What do you mean? Would you want to help?”

“First tell me. Why did you have me stay behind?”

“I wanted to ask you to a movie sometime between now and then. And then out to dinner.” Jaune answered quickly riding a wave of potential outcomes that had Pyrrha helping him cum.

“I accept, Jaune. I would love to go to a movie with you. But now…we have a more _pressing_ matter.” Her sly smirk would have given her away. Pyrrha got more comfortable on the toilet, lifting up her skirt to reveal red panties she rubbed at the inside of her thighs as she continued.

“I had a dream about you last night Jaune. You came into my bed without a word and when I turned my head you kissed me. I can’t remember what your lips felt or tasted like, but after you pressed your forehead against mine and smiled as your hands moved.”

Jaune began stroking himself furiously, drowned out by the splash of the shower, “What were my hands doing?”

“They were…positioning your cock at my pussy.” Jaune’s length pulsed at Pyrrha’s dirty talk, “You pressed your cock right up against me before holding me in place with those strong arms of yours and thrusting. We both moaned out. Oh Jaune I can hear you moaning to me still. Your movements so slow and deliberate I remember feeling my fingers dig into your shoulders.”

“Heh, did I do okay?”

“You were wonderful. Every thrust had you inch further and further into me. With every inch explored I wanted you to be the only man to ever discover it. I remember flexing as hard as I could to hold you there, to forever feel the throb of your cock. But you were so strong, you simply flexed that powerful dick of yours, pushing up against my pussy walls and had your way.” Pyrrha had started to rub at her clit through her panties now. The cloth scratched softly at her most sensitive bud. She shuddered as a spot of heated cum dripped into her panties.

“You tangled your hand into my hair. All the way to wrist. I remember the tug of your fist as I cried out your name. I thought it would make you stop, but you kept going which made me happy. Our hips collided as you fucked me from behind. You pulled my body in tight with yours as your cock slid all the way to bottom of my cunt.”

Pyrrha went silent for nearly ten seconds. She had no idea she had been so successful. Jaune didn’t just cum once, he didn’t just cum twice, no he came three times to Pyrrha’s story. His balls actually stung after being withheld so long. Jaune committed the feeling to memory and learned to love it. The silence confused Jaune and he took a chance to peek around the curtain in a gap.

Pyrrha’s eyes were closed and her feet set on the toilet she sat on. She had pushed her panties aside and had a finger pumping up and down inside of her. Her wrist started to shake as she sped up and her chest heaved as Jaune watched Pyrrha finish in silence. While Pyrrha caught her breath Jaune broke the silence.

“Then what happened?”

“Then…I woke up. And here I am, hoping this isn’t just another dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome. 
> 
> I don't know. The more I think about warning whats coming it really spoils my fun :P. Is the chapter title enough?


	4. Coco x Fox x Velvet x Yatsuhashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team CFVY bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M blowjob. Pegging. Face sitting. Handjobs. 
> 
> This is admittedly the chapter I'm most worried about. If you appreciate this tell me so! If you think I ruined it tell me so!

“Today’s a safe day, big guy. So let’s try this again.” Coco Adel smiled slyly as Yatsuhashi had himself propped up, with his arms on either side of her. Fox and Velvet were on the mattress next to them with the lube bottle, watching intently. The four mattresses of Team CFVY were all pushed together into some kind of super bed where they all enjoyed each other’s warmth and company at night.

“Don’t hesitate to stop me, you know.” Yatsuhashi forced a smile to the much, much smaller leader. She grabbed his wrist and gave a nod as Yatsuhashi took his free hand and positioned his manhood against Coco’s sex. Manhood wasn’t quite the right word for what this gentle giant was equip with. More like monsterhood. Last time the team measured it was twenty and half inches long and just under four inches thick, with balls the size of tennis balls.

Yatsuhashi’s cock always impressed. Lovers always had fun poking it or just gawking, but for the actual deed he had been cursed. Not only were there no condoms nearly big enough to wear comfortably but no one had ever been able to take him inside of them. He was well over _too damn big_ , and sure, maybe if he held someone down and pushed hard enough he might have gotten inside, but he was a teddy bear of a man and he could never willingly hurt anyone. Even though they consented, even though they had an aura, even though he managed to squeeze his fat tip into Velvet once just to have her holler and take it out, he would never wish to inflict pain on someone he called lover.

They still tried. For his sake. They wanted to give Yatsuhashi the feeling of a life time and have his cock gripped down by a tight, soaked, heated hole. Just once, maybe once would be enough. Tonight they had purchased a new lube. The best money could buy from Coco, it heated everything, made things expand, promised to squeeze anything into any space you needed. They had squeezed one bottle into Coco’s womanhood and another coated Yatsuhashi. The whole thing proved messy, but they had sacrificed a few towels for their teddy bear’s sake.

Coco split her legs as far apart as she could manage and the lube trickled out. Yatsuhashi held her hip with one and his monster cock with the other as he leaned in against Coco. He pushed his fat tip and it began to widen Coco’s entrance. She inhaled harshly having no idea what to expect when she stopped getting wider. Feeling of being split in two Yatsuhashi’s cock wouldn’t go any further. This was always the point of no return. He needed one hell of a thrust to force himself inside and Coco had a hand gripped on Yatsuhashi’s wrist and the other crushing Velvet’s hand. Yatsuhashi lined himself up and gave Coco a jab of a thrust. The force set his cock ricocheting off of her tight entrance, up and across her sex. He rubbed all twenty inches against her clit as Yatsuhashi fell forward, stumbling from his miss.

“Damn.” Coco cursed. “Well, at least that felt pretty good.”

“I am glad. Should we try again?”

Coco nodded and Yatsuhashi lined himself up again, just to have the same result. Four more times they tried to no further success. Coco would have been willing to try more, maybe Fox or Velvet could keep his cock from sliding away as he pushed, but Yatsuhashi rose from the bed frustrated and disgusted with himself. He strode to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. The three exchanged disappointed looks as Velvet’s ears sagged.

Team CFVY was the most senior student team at Beacon. They had been on more than two hundred search and destroy missions. Nearly forty over the next closest team. They had been in some rather tight scrapes over the years and have saved each other’s lives more times than they could keep track. Their near death experiences had made them all close. The four shared each other’s bodies, hid none of their feelings from each other, and genuinely loved each other for who they were.

Yatsuhashi emerged from the bathroom the moment he realized he slammed the door, “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to walk off like that.” He walked back to the bed, sat down, and the three surrounded him in an embrace.

Coco had her head turned and her cheek pressed against the top of Yatsuhashi’s head when she broke the silence, “You know. We have a bit more lube guys.” Velvet ran to far dresser in the bottom drawer to retrieve a pair of strap ons and the box of rubbers. Meanwhile Fox felt around for the bottle of lube as Coco dragged Yatsuhashi up onto the bed.

Yatsuhashi lay on his back while Coco’s head hovered over his own, “You up for this big guy? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to. I’m happy when we’re all like this.”

Coco leaned in and wrapped her lips around his bottom lip. She kissed him softly, feeling the heat of his breath against her face. Breaking away she answered, “Me too Yatsu.”

Two beds away Fox found the bottle of lube, “Hey Coco heads up!” and threw it the clear wrong direction.

“Yo Fox. We’re over here now.” The blind man blushed as Coco got up and retrieved the bottle, Velvet bouncing back with her goods. Coco squeezed the tube and worked out a glob of lube onto two fingers. Slowly she moved towards Yatsuhashi’s asshole, he lifted his butt and Coco slid a bundled towel underneath. Slowly she worked her fingers into his backside, taking the utmost care of the shuddering man. Yatsuhashi smiled at Velvet who smiled back as she drug Fox into position in above Yatsuhashi’s head.

Velvet reached forward and smeared off a handful of the lube from Yatsuhashi’s cock. Proceeding to do the same to Fox’s behind she worked his tight hole over with a gracious amount of lube. Fox groaned as Velvet managed tiny circles with her middle finger around his anus. Fox determined himself ready and moved his knees on either side of Yatsuhashi’s head. Fox’s balls dragged across the large man’s face and Yatsuhashi reached up to set Fox in the perfect spot. Leaning forward Fox collided with Yatsuhashi’s massive erection and tongued his way to base. Fox lapped and nibbled at the thick manhood as he leaned so far to put his head against Yatsuhashi’s body.

Yatsuhashi angled Fox’s cock into his mouth when he lifted his butt for Velvet.  Fox lowered his hips onto Yatsuhashi’s face, pressing his balls into the large man’s nose and his down his throat. Yatsuhashi gagged softly, his throat clamping down on Fox’s length. Fox lingered for a moment, causing Yatsuhashi to cough out, before pulling out. Bubbles of spit turned to tendrils as the pooled off of Fox’s cock onto Yatsuhashi’s neck.

Velvet and Coco exchanged a surprised glance before Velvet wiped away a tear from Yatsuhashi’s eye, “Fox, I want to see that again.” Yatsuhashi grunted but took the tip of Fox’s cock in his mouth again and Fox thrusted down and back up. Fox wiped his spit covered cock on Yatsuhashi’s lips, they traded small kisses on each other’s shafts as Velvet pressed her orange strapon into Fox’s butt. He groaned and reached back to help spread his cheeks, falling flat against Yatsuhashi. As Velvet began to slowly move forward and back she explored Fox’s body for the hundredth time. He had been covered in scars from countless more fights and had trouble feeling in certain spots on his skin, but Velvet knew. She and the others in CFVY would make it a point to have him feel them.

Velvet traced her finger up Fox’s spine as she slowly pushed herself completely inside of him for the first the time. He shuddered and she felt the hair stand up. She leaned over his back confident that Yatsuhashi would hold them upright. All of CFVY knew Fox’s most sensitive spot, behind his right ear, and she made an attempt for it. Tugging at his ear with her teeth Velvet sped up as she fucked his rear. Running her fingers through his shaggy hair she gave it a tug.

Across from them Coco had Yatsuhashi’s legs propped on her shoulders. They looked like timber compared to her but Coco wore them prouder than any designer name. As she leaned his massive muscles still twitched to her touch. It’s incredible he could even feel her slim fingers, but he had tuned into her, completely Cocosexual. His slick asshole accepted her purple dildo as she hilted to the base and worked wildly, urging to feel his body squirm against her clit. Back and forth Velvet and Coco synced up as they fucked their respective asshole. Yatsuhashi never took much to get going, incredibly sensitive he twisted and wiggled to Coco’s pressure. His massive cock lifting to massive erection the three had grown to mostly ignore it while Yatsuhashi worked to please each of the teammates he adored so much.

Fox had been fucked silly, Velvet rougher than she could be with anyone else, but the only way to get him to cum. He squealed as she held his head up by his hair and he tried to warn Yatsuhashi between labored breaths. His body shuddered in a sensory bliss as his cock pumped out ropes of musky cum across Yatsuhashi’s chest. Velvet giggled watching her boy finish all over the big guy. Yatsuhashi didn’t even waste time mopping it off, confident Velvet would get it for him. Totally locked into Coco she had him lifted onto her lap as her hips rotated in sync with the thrusts. His massive balls slapped against the front of her thighs as she sped up, moving her dildo just a couple inches at a time back and forth inside of him.

Velvet slowly pulled out of Fox. Unhinging her dildo she put it in his hand and sent him in the direction of the bathroom with a firm slap on the ass. Turning back to Coco and Yatsuhashi she had his legs laboriously pushed back towards his head. They both dripped sweat with eyes locked Coco took care to rub the base of her dildo against Yatsuhashi, the friction of which scrapped against her clit. She moaned into his calf as she climaxed, her teeth scraped against his skin as she continued to fuck him through it.

Velvet mopped up Fox’s load with a towel and slid her chest onto his face. She looked up to Coco and then at her crotch, watching her dildo disappear into Yatsuhashi’s ass.

“Just a little longer lover boy, I’m not finished yet.” Coco continued to thrust as Yatsuhashi moaned in approval.

Velvet returned to Yatsuhashi and planted a kiss before whispering, “Mind if I sit here?” Grinning she lifted herself over his face and slowly lowered herself onto him. Yatsuhashi did what he could under the scrutiny of Coco picking up the pace. She really wanted to finish, and nothing got Coco of the edge more than watching Velvet climax. Velvet’s ass cheeks molded around Yatsuhashi’s jaw bone as she leaned into his mouth. The tuft of trimmed bush above her clit pointed between Yatsuhashi’s eyes. He had large lips and a large tongue, perfect for the task at hand, and he used them sloppily. He tagged her asshole before dragging his wet muscle up and around. Velvet went out of her way to help him out, grinding her hips against the ribbed feeling of his tongue, she’d shudder when he managed to strike her clit.

Yatsuhashi had to hold her in place as her toes curled away from him and she lost control of her legs. Velvet’s face had flushed red and Coco knew it was happening. Coco plunged down, hilting herself until she felt it against her clit. Across from her Velvet starting panting and sure enough her gut flexed, her rabbit ears went rigid, standing straight into the air. As Velvet coated Yatsuhashi in a rush of salty spray her ears went limp and her body soon followed.

If Coco finished she always hid it well, a devilishly hard woman to please, but found pleasure in pleasing others. She stood back up onto her knees, pulling her dildo out of Yatsuhashi with a slowly receding gape. Undoing her own toy she dripped cum carelessly onto the towels underneath.

Yatsuhashi panted as the four exchanged glances of content. Coco smiled wide and put both hers hand onto Yatsuhashi’s still erect cock, managing the first eight inches for him. Velvet took Fox’s hands and placed his hands in the middle, for him to manage the next eight inches. Velvet took the last five inches and his balls. The six hands twisted and tugged to their own rhythms leaving Yatsuhashi only to guess what they would do next. Yatsuhashi’s groans met a myriad of different giggles and snickers but the team was all smiles, their favorite part of pleasing their teddy bear. After a few moments and a lapping up of his large well of pre by Coco Yatsuhashi’s muscles began to flex and contort. So strong he could have snapped the three of them, but as his abs flexed he let out a high pitched squeal and drained his enormous balls of their cum. No one was safe as they all wrestled to point his canon of a cock at one another.

When his body stopped convulsing the four looked around. Velvet had cum in her ears, her most despised sensation, and begged Coco to get it off. Coco took her time to tend to each of her subordinates before they all huddled naked around Yatsuhashi and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome!


	5. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter announces it. Penny is on the market!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex this time!

The start of the third week had been exciting for the new students. They had been properly trained and paired off into sparring partners. Teams RWBY and JPNR were in the same block, before lunch. It had been a productive day as the ladies and gentlemen of each team enjoyed the company of their lovers and friends.

They were abuzz with new strategies and combo moves they wanted to try at lunch. They got their trays and sat down. Two minutes into lunch Weiss’ scroll went off with a buzz. She opened it to an official tech demo of the SDC. Her sister Winter led the presentation.

“Everyone check your scrolls! My sister is introducing Penny!” Team RWBY each got out their scroll and flipped to the news, JPNR shrugged and followed suit not wanting to miss out. Winter had been the spitting of her younger sister. Next to her stood a Penny model sex robot and the whole of team RWBY’s ear’s turned red.

“That’s the newest model?!” Jaune yelled out flabbergasted, “It’s so pretty.” Pyrrha had been watching off of Jaune’s scroll and threw daggers at him.

“I know right!! When Weiss brought her’s I thought the same thing!” Ruby bounced up and down in her seat excited but her team each split a facepalm.

“Weiss has one of those at the school?!?!”  The table next to them on the right, team CFVY, all turned to see the commotion.

“One of whats?” Coco prodded, asking from over Weiss’ shoulder.

“Oh…Nothing. Sorry we’re a little loud.” Weiss looked up to her inquirer and immediately back down to her tray. She trembled in front of Coco, the bad ass senior of legend who’s team wide sexual escapades had even reached Weiss’ ears. She had noticed her around, walking with a swagger of absolute confidence that reminded her of Winter and she herself wished to have someday soon.

“Hmm…” Coco raised an eyebrow, “You’re the Schnee girl. And you’re watching your sister do a tech demo…You must have one of these new models here.” Coco smirked, “Lemme watch too.” Coco leaned in and laid her chin on Weiss’ shoulder. Coco could feel Weiss tremble and sneak glances.

Across the table to team RWBY’s left were team CRDL hastily turning their scrolls to the news. Winter’s voice came through clear to the hundreds of students, and thousands more watching.

“These new models will redefine what you think Schnee Dick Products can do. They look human, act human, even _smell_ human.” Winter paced the stage, “Over time it will learn everything about your sexual preferences, when to moan, when to sigh, when to bite just little bit harder. Ladies and gentlemen the Penny will define our generation’s sexual encounters!” The crowd began to applause but a hand in the air halted it, “But that’s not all.”

The stage hissed and opened. Being raised up on platforms were two other people. Two her left a tall man in atlas formal wear with his hand clasped behind rose from the stage. He had grey streaks through his otherwise black hair and a stern look on his face. Two Winter’s right a pink parasol rose from the stage. The owner of the parasol had two big, brightly colored eyes, one pink and the other brown. Her hair had similar colors but on opposite sides of the respective eye. She was impressive short and a tight smile as she blinked towards the crowd.

The crowd blew up and Blake spoke first, “There’s two more models like Penny?!”

“I honestly didn’t know!”

Coco giggled into Weiss’ ear, “These look cool. I’m definitely interested in one. If you’d like to _sell_ me one sometime.” Coco turned around and her and team CFVY walked out, finished with lunch.

Turning back to the newscast, “The Ironwood and Neopolitan models are just as impressive as Penny. Trust me when I say: Nothing will ever be the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I'm getting tired of notes already.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly in my quest to make sex robots Penny's character has unfortunately transformed the most. I do have a plan to bring it around to something that resembles show Penny, and I hope this Penny interests you.
> 
> I have plans for almost every character but feel free to suggest things and pairing you'd like to see. Maybe couple it with a comment :D. Important characters I don't have plans for yet are Team SSSN and Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.
> 
> I really appreciate and enjoy reading comments! I hope to hear from you. Go ahead and rip into if you like. I haven't given much character wise to critique yet so I apologize but feel free to comment about the smut too if something happens you don't like.


End file.
